


The nightmare

by Coldrainbow



Series: Oneshot requests [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldrainbow/pseuds/Coldrainbow
Summary: You had a nightmare, but loki is next to you to comfort you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Oneshot requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191125
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	The nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is another requests in a previus post. Reader's gender is not specified. I hope you enjoy it. If you have any request or suggestion feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading 💕

You had been having the same nightmare for several weeks now. It was always the same. Asgard in ruins while Thor, Loki and you watched it burn from a space-ship when a bigger ship appeared and started to shoot at you.  
The chitauri got off the ship following the purple titan. They were looking for the tesseract, Thor and you were trying to convince them that it was destroyed in Asgard while Thanos was to snap Loki's neck.

You woke up screaming with your face full of tears. Loki was right next to you.

“Hey, darling, it's okay. It's just a dream” he told you softly, while you tried to calm down.

You looked at him and hugged him. Your hands were holding him so tight that Loki was fearing you might break him. When you realized how tightly you were hugging him, you pulled away a bit.

“I don't want to lose you” you said.

“You won't, I promise” he replied.

“Sorry I woke you” you said, wiping your tears.

“Come here” he said while he scooted to the side to go back to sleep. 

He wrapped his arms around your body, holding you really close. Your back against his chest. 

“Your heart is beating really fast. Was this nightmare again?” Loki asked you.

“Yeah” you said.

“We are not in a spaceship, YN. We are in Midgard in the Avengers compound, probably the safest place in the entire universe. No purple clown is going to kill me, i am a god” he said running a hand through your hair.

You chuckled at his comment.

“I love you” he whispered in your ear, after a while, thinking you were asleep.


End file.
